


Drabble Me This

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "I didn't mean to turn you on." Hermione claims, A Collection of Drabbles, Arranged Marriage, Drabble Prologue for a new WIP, F/M, Fluff, Harmony Drabble in Chapter Four, Oh My God, Post War, Royalty AU, Secret Relationship, Smut, bed sharing, everybody knows/mistaken for a couple, hitman Draco, marriage law, maybe some tragedy eventually but not yet, so many fucking tropes to be had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: What could happen when our favorite characters when they're thrown into several tropes? In short drabbles, and snapshots, I bring to you romance, humor, and hopefully every emotion possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and drabbles are fun. I am still working on my WIPs so don't kill me. Plus this really helps with writer's block. So, in the past twenty four hours I've discovered that drabbles, and short snippets are ridiculously fun to write. And while I'm going to post my actual oneshots separately, I'm going to compile my drabbles, and short things! Most of these will cut off at 1k, but I'm sure there will be a few that go over. I shared a post on tumblr, and I've been getting prompts, so I figured I might as well! These aren't to be expanded, and each will stand on it's own.
> 
> The majority of these will be dramione, but if I get a request for another pairing, I'll fulfill it and tag appropriately.
> 
> Pairing: Dramione.
> 
> 75\. Bed Sharing. 86. I didn’t mean to turn you on.

 

 

Granger was always so fucking innocent, and it drove him batty. With her Ministry approved skirts - which could now be shorter, damn it all -, they always seemed to inch up the back of her thighs, exposing creamy skin that made his mouth dry. 

In all his plans for his life, both the ones made for him, and the ones he’d made, he’d never expected to be working at the Ministry. Much less as an auror, and even less as the partner of the Brightest Witch of Their Age.

As it was, fate was a cruel mistress, and even she needed a laugh from time to time. So when they were sent undercover in Muggle London, something he hadn’t wanted to do from the start, of course they only had one bed in the hotel room. They were playing the part of a couple afterall, and as Hermione tossed her bags into the chair, their disguises from Polyjuice fell. 

“I could transfigure a bed.” He told her, withdrawing his wand. It had only been moments spent alone in her company, and he was ready to violate direct orders from the head auror. 

Don’t use any kind of magic, they told him. Well, clearly they had never spent extended time with a woman they wanted to shag. Asking him to share a bed, and not have an awkward surprise when morning rolled around was barmy. 

She waved her hand, slipping her blouse off. Granger had several, but the blouse he’d dubbed the ‘keyhole one’ because his rational brain failed whenever she stepped into a room. Just like the name, there was a keyhole in the front, and with him being so much taller, it wasn’t hard to see the tops of her breasts if he looked down. Not that he frequently tried to steal a look at Granger. 

“No, we’re both adults, Malfoy. We can share the bed, but if you’re uncomfortable I’ll sleep in the chair.” Granger told him, dressed in a tanktop with too thin straps, and denims. She slid her pants down her legs, grabbing a pair of silk shorts to put on. 

He only saw her knickers for a moment, but he wanted to tear them off of her with his teeth. 

“No,” Draco told her, balking at the thought of her thinking he was uncomfortable. “That’s fine, but just don’t cuddle up to me in the middle of the night.” He bit out, dressing a pajama bottoms, and discarding his shirt. 

He smirked when her eyes lingered a little longer than they should have as he climbed into the bed. As she settled into the opposite side, he reached over and turned off the lamp. 

* * *

In the morning, Malfoy woke to the feel of Granger rolling her hips, and to the feel of his cock stiffening against the curve of her arse. Groaning, his palm came down to rest on her hip. Fully waking up though, his eyes were wide. “Granger,” he hissed, pushing her forward. 

This was not happening, could not be happening. 

And then she moaned at the loss of him. “Malfoy?” She gasped then, sitting up and in a comical accident, one that she rectified immediately, her tanktop was pulled down, and her breasts showing. 

Faced with her rosy, ruby tipped nipples in his face, Malfoy thought he stayed rather calm. “You were grinding against my dick.” He muttered, and her face heated up. “Granger, don’t freak out – it’s not a big deal. You were asleep.” 

“I could ask for you to have a different partner if you like.” She muttered, folding her arms, and under her breath she whispered that her own body had betrayed her. 

His eyebrows drew together. “What? Absolutely not.” Malfoy told her, patting her shoulder awkwardly, and wincing as he shifted. 

Granger’s gaze dropped to the heavy erection that was so clearly visible through his pants. “I didn’t mean to turn you on.” She said, grinning ear to ear, and her arms falling from their defensive stance. 

With a smirk, Malfoy saw his opening. “Well, you did, so what do you plan to do about that, Granger?” He’d already lifted her into his lap before she could reply. 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione Nott was used to assumptions, everyone had them. Most of the giggling witches in her father’s court had long since decided that the rumor  _ must  _ be true. Of course it had been announced at her birth, only four months after the new Lord Malfoy was born. 

Was anyone surprised by the turnout? For her to marry into the Malfoy family, a Pureblood family whose roots traveled back as surely as her own, it was everything. Honor was important. Accepting choices that were made for her that were for the best of the family. 

Except,  _ except -  _ Draco Malfoy was a rampaging jerk, and she swore to Merlin and Morgana she would not have him.

* * *

 

Sorted into Gryffindor in her first year of Hogwarts, she didn’t have to see him much. Though every once in a while she would spot a flash of blond hair in the crowd. He was in Slytherin just like every Malfoy before him, and her brother was sorted along with him. 

While she knew the topic of their arranged marriage wasn’t a hot topic for Theo, and Draco, it was for quite literally everyone else. In the first year she hardly talked to him. Her father wasn’t content to force them together just yet considering they were only eleven.

* * *

 

The second year was where they hit a snag. They were always willing to ignore each other, and then Cormac McLaggen happened. As the daughter of a king, of course her classmates left her alone. She was never on the receiving end of a hex, or a prank despite being called the swottiest swot of them all. 

But McLaggen had never been the brightest, and it was in the middle of a Potions class that he’d flung a potion  _ onto  _ her. 

Malfoy pounced, drawing his wand from his robes, and casting a furious, “ _ Stupefy!”  _

Rendered unconscious, Hermione didn’t know of Malfoy’s loud proclamation that no one was to hurt his betrothed. 

The small mark made her life in Hogwarts that much worse, with everyone teasing her of how she  _ was _ engaged, and at least Malfoy seemed to be in love with her. Grumbling to herself, she’d cornered him on the quidditch pitch after they’d stomped Gryffindor.

* * *

 

“They’re still talking about it.” She hissed in third year, finally unable to stand it any longer. “Malfoy, you have to set this straight.” 

“And what do you propose I do, Hermione?” Her name slid right off the tip of his tongue, sounding more charming than it should have. “Shall I just owl our fathers and request they tear up the bloody contract?” Malfoy hissed, leaning toward her. “Am I really the worst thing you can imagine?” 

She skipped over that, believing it was only his wounded pride. “I don’t care who you choose, but you need to take someone to Hogsmeade so the entirety of Hogwarts will get off my back!”

* * *

 

She’d always known he was attractive. With immaculate robes, and blond hair that always held her gaze, and eyes that reminded her of storms - of course she’d known.

But she’d never paid it any mind, and the Yule Ball shouldn’t have been any different in their fourth year. Preoccupied with the anger at Ron, and leaving Krum to dance with Hannah Abbott, crying was how Malfoy found her. 

“Hey,” he began softly, sitting next to her. “What happened?” 

“Ron.” She muttered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “Shouldn’t you be with Parkinson?” 

“I saw you run out. You can’t expect me not to come after you.” Awkwardly, he slid an arm around her shoulders. “Weasley isn’t worth the tears. Come on.” He stood, holding his hand out. 

Taking it even though she wasn’t sure why, Hermione told him, “I’m not going back out there to dance, Malfoy.” 

He shrugged. “That’s okay. We can dance here.”

* * *

 

In their fifth year, they weren’t quite as bothered by the teasing. Not after there had been a picture in the Daily Prophet of them dancing. 

Because they had a secret.

* * *

 

She didn’t know why she wanted to hide it, and neither did he. At least until they realized on a lazy Saturday afternoon in the Room of Requirement that they weren’t ready to admit everyone had been right. 

“You’re so stubborn.” He sighed, tipping her face up and kissing her softly. “Ridiculously even.” 

She grinned.

* * *

 

In seventh year, it was harder to hide. Between her course load - which was much more than anyone else signed up for -, and Draco’s - who attended the same classes to be closer, but under the guise that she wasn’t going to outdo him for marks. 

Their fathers were already gearing up for damage control, for how to put their children together instead of against each other. But one day toward the end of the year as they waited for their final grades, they’d found out. 

Her father was willing to let Draco out of the marriage contract if he wanted to be. For all he’d known, Hermione had spent the last eighteen years despising Malfoy, and he thought he was  _ helping.  _

So when Lucius Malfoy agreed to have Draco marry Astoria Greengrass, all hell broke loose. 

“I mean if you didn’t want to marry me-” Hermione started, standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch with him. 

“What the bloody hell are you on about?” He growled. “I’ve never wanted to marry anyone else!” 

“You never had the choice!” She spluttered. “Just if - she’s going to be around you more, and I want you to have the choice. I hated having decisions made for me. Don’t you?” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll tell you my decision tomorrow over breakfast then. Just know that it’s the exact same as it’s always been.”

* * *

 

The following morning, she was buttering her toast when Ron’s eyes widened across from her. “Uh, Hermione?” He said, his mouth full of food. 

She turned, coming face to face with her boyfriend as he lowered to one knee. Turning around quickly to fully face him, her mouth died, and her butter knife slipped from her fingers. 

Behind them Astoria Greengrass was surely furious, but Hermione didn’t look. “Draco, what are you doing? We’re already engaged, you know.” She laughed, but grinned from ear to ear. 

He smirked, taking her hand. “Maybe, but since you’re all about choices, this is mine. I have never wanted to marry anyone else. I have loved you since before I knew what love was, and it would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.” 

He pulled a box from his robes, flipping open a box to show a white gold band, with a raised sapphire in the middle. “You got sapphire.” She murmured, raising her fingers to her lips. “That’s my favorite.” 

“I’m not always nice; sometimes I’m a jerk, and sometimes you’ll feel the need to put me back in my place, but -” 

She nodded. “Yes. The answer is yes.” Barely giving him time to slide the ring onto her finger, old magic washing over her, Hermione launched herself into his arms. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. This was not a request. It’s me putting out a Drabble style prologue for something that is coming as a WIP. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dramione Crime AU. Draco Malfoy is a hitman. Hermione has not made an appearance.

_ November 2nd, 2012  _

_ Godric’s Hollow  _

 

Poised on a roof across from the quaint, brick two story, he lifted the cigarette to his lips. Balancing it while he flipped the lighter closed, tucking it into his pocket, he watched the boy carefully. He wasn’t home alone. From what he’d witnessed over the last two days, he was rarely left alone. Perhaps his aunt feared he would kill himself so he could join his parents, the man wasn’t sure. 

 

It was how he would have felt if he’d watched his parents systematically gunned down in the center of London after a school event. Oh, he knew all about the boy’s life, of how he had lived in this house for the last fifteen years, of how his father was an established police officer who kept digging into the criminal underground despite being warned of what would happen. 

 

One might say the married couple earned what they got, but he wasn’t sure they were the sort who earned to be filled full of holes. Exhaling smoke, he glanced down at the black, zippered bag. It was nestled in the snow, a heavy weight against his boot. It would have only taken a moment to pull the rifle from it, to move into position, and only a breath to pull the trigger that he was so used to. 

 

Flicking the ash off the end of the cigarette, he shook his head. Riddle was a smart man, and while his followers weren’t the brightest, he sincerely doubted this boy had gotten a good look at the gunman. 

 

Still, a hit was a hit, and if it ever got out he had even  _ thought  _ of faking results, the outcome would be disastrous. Yet here he stood, surely the first Malfoy in a century to waver in the face of a job. 

 

Grimacing, he knocked the toe of his boot against the bricks, the snow crunching beneath him. Maybe the boy wasn’t much younger than him, but he’d seen the papers. Fuck, the entire city had published an article over it. 

 

_ Death Eater Task Force Lead James Potter, and wife, Lily Potter slain.  _

 

Or the one that caught his attention in the first place:  _ Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived.  _

 

From birth, from a young age Malfoy had known what his life would be spent doing. Murder for hire, carrying out hits for high profile targets. 

 

And this child didn’t compare to those. Sighing, and smashing the cigarette below his boot, he hauled the bag over his shoulder. “This will be a hell of a cover up.” He muttered to himself, making his way to the ladder. 

 

And Draco Malfoy knew Tom Riddle would have his head if he ever discovered what he had done. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a drabble for a harmony plunny. Harry Potter x Hermione Granger. Post War, Marriage Law. 
> 
> Prompt: What are the three things he could never tell her.

 

* * *

He'd thought she'd known.

How could she not? As the world was going to shit around them - they  _were_ trapped in the middle of a war. She was a constant, and maybe she had been for a long time. Despite the times he'd come down hard on her in school, or when she reported his firebolt that had come from a suspicious sender.

Yet Hermione was brilliant. So how couldn't she realize that it was so much more than the mutual brokenness that had led him to her on the night Ron had abandoned them?

Harry wasn't a stranger to finding comfort in someone, but it was - it was explosive. The combination of her skin sliding against his, or how her nails bit into his shoulders as he slid into her. The sound of her whimpering in his ear, blindly reaching for her wand to cast a silencing charm on the tent - he couldn't forget it.

So standing across from the pair of them, being so sure to look away from her whenever she glanced his way left the vilest taste in his mouth. There was a ring on the third finger of her left hand, a small stone that was centered in the middle, and it glinted beneath the bright lights of the Ministry.

Harry knew it was Hermione and Ron's last ditch effort to avoid the marriage law, something that had been coming for months but was only just coming into effect in society. Yet they weren't married, merely engaged by the time Kingsley Shacklebolt deemed it time to announce the wildly unpopular law.

He barely heard the minister's voice carrying over the silent crowd. Ginny's arm brushed against his, a small smile curving her lips. The youngest Weasley was so certain their names would be called together, and it made his stomach roll. To be paired with any woman in the room would make him miserable, but he couldn't have  _her._

As Kingsley made his way through the pairings - some disgruntled shouts rang out, but he paid them no mind -, Harry realized he would eventually have to come to terms with it all. He would never be permitted to tell her how he loved her, certainly more than his best friend ever would. Or that when it was time to make a choice to come back after being stuck down in the Forbidden Forest, it might have been for the sake of the world, but it was equally for her.

Or that, well he was backtracking, that when Ron snogged her in the Chamber of Secrets it had felt like more of a betrayal than anything.

"Harry Potter," his attention was called up by Kingsley's long pause, and the way his brows furrowed as he stared at the slip of paper. Swallowing hard, he announced, " and Hermione Granger."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyKenz made me do it.

“You make me feel…” 

 

Her breath caught. Hermione nudged him. “Go on,” 

 

The war was coming to a head, the castle crumbling around them. Draco shook his head, clenching his wand. “We can’t do this. We won’t survive.” 

 

She tilted her head to the side. “Draco, we — what are you…?” 

 

It was not the first time he’d trained his wand on her. “You make me feel like every goodbye I’ve ever head, said all at once.” 

 

Her eyes shot open, filling with hot tears, recognizing the haunting spell he began. “I love you.” 

 

He nodded, mouthing the same. “Obliviate.” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Felgia_Star on tumblr. "Please, I just...I just really need some space right now."

 

* * *

The words were rattling around in his head like a god forsaken echo. People don't just say it, not unless they were about to break things off. Which they weren't, definitely not! Granger was an upfront sort of witch, one that didn't beat around the bust and if she had something to say - which she didn't! - she wouldn't just brush him off.

Yet she had.

"Please, I just….I really need some space right now."

He slid his fingers through his hair, biting down on his lip hard. Just what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Merlin, exactly how much space did one need when she put it like that?

"Draco?"

Had only a few moments passed? "Hmm?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, a move well known by him. "Honestly, you just stared into space after I started -"

His eyes widened. If she was still here, then… "Are you not breaking up with me?"

Whiskey coloured eyes shot up. "Am I what?" she blurted. "Where did you get that idea?" Hermione took a quick step forward, brushing hair from his eyes.

Draco cleared his throat. "You said you wanted space, so I -"

Her laughter didn't soothe his bruised pride. "Draco, I'm not breaking up with you. Honestly, I can't believe you would be worried about that. I only needed a bit to myself. I need to prepare resumes, and - why are you staring at me?"

"You don't say 'I need some space' to fill out resumes, you dense fuck."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll read over dating etiquette."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I could corrupt you. It would be easy. Prompt from LadyKenz347, and honestly, I kind of like this and could see myself expanding.

 

* * *

Sixth year was meant to be her year before her life spiralled. A war was coming, and there was no way to avoid that.

It was still her year, she thought as she was pressed to the wall of the broom closet. His body was hard against hers, his lips pressed against her throat.

She whimpered as his hand slipped under her skirt. This was just stress relief for both of them, but it was important to note she knew what his sixth year meant for him, the task and the mark. "I'll miss you."

"If only it didn't end."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by a post in the FB group Strictly Dramione. The bare bones of this prompt is that the character is believed to have grey eyes, only in reality, they have one grey, and one blue. And you can only tell when you're up close, like kiss your enemy close. -slaps hands together-
> 
> This is just a short little drabble before I work on a WIP. It is not beta'd. It may be garbage.
> 
> Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.
> 
> Rating: T

 

* * *

Hermione Granger did not put up with this sort of nonsense. Honestly, it was ridiculous. It had been bad enough over the Christmas season. What with magically charmed mistletoe that would trap you until you had a decent snog - she was grateful that January was calmer. It was a new year. Students were still clinging - mostly - to their New Year's resolutions, most of them either to excel academically, or improve their physical health. —

And then there was Valentine's Day, a day that was more or less the same as every other blasted day of the year. It was fine, she reassured herself. Sure, it would be a pain to break up couples that were cooped up in alcoves, or broom closets, but as a prefect she had no other option.

Too lost in her own thoughts, Hermione did not notice someone snapping her name. Not until she collided with a hard body and hands flew to her shoulders. "What in the —"

"Oh, fuck, you've really done it now, Granger."

Her head snapped up at his voice, and she swallowed hard. "Oh, stuff it. Honestly, you could have moved out of the way just as well, Malfoy." She moved to shove past him, which he let her do. Hermione slammed into an invisible wall, and her features pinched in frustration. She whirled on him. "What have you done?"

He gaped at her. "What have  _I_ done? Do you believe I would ever want to be trapped with you, you spectacular bint?"

She flinched as he stepped toward her, towering over her and glaring at her. "I apologize. I just…" well, she couldn't really say that his status as a former Death Eater set her on edge. "I overeacted, and I apologize." Hermione cleared her throat, and smoothed her skirt. "What's going on then?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Would I be asking if I had?"

He clenched his jaw. "Are you always like this?"

Hermione shrugged. "Probably."

Malfoy dragged a hand down his face. "Well, in that case, let me intoduce you to the newest product made me Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's. It's a modified mistletoe," he pointed over his head, and she saw the glittery heart hanging over them, "and it won't let us out until we snog."

Her mouth fell open. "I can't snog you."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, the spell wears off in seventy-two hours, and I'd rather snog you than be stuck here."

"I'll punch you in the nose if you even try." Hermione warned. "A professor will come along —"

Malfoy chuckled. "Even if they do, it won't do any good. They've been battling this for the last week just as well. Headmistress McGonagall is more likely to tell you to snog me and get it over with."

Her mouth dried. "Just a peck on the lips and it will be over then?"

"I wish. Unfortunately they're quite crafty, and unless both of us are satisfied, it won't release us." he said with a shrug. "So, will you break my nose if I snog you?"

Hermione sighed. She  _did_  have NEWTs she could be studying for, and bugger, she was due to meet Neville in the library any minute. "No, I won't break your nose." she murmured, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

"Relax," Malfoy said softly. "I realize how annoying this is, but I'm not going to hurt you."

She wanted to say how she knew that, but she was focused on something else. Hermione's eyes widened. "I always thought your eyes were grey."

He laughed, cupping her face. "Oh, right. Well, they're not." Malfoy didn't leave her a chance to say another word as then his lips were on hers, and his fingers were sliding into her bushy curls.

His lips were soft, that was the first thing she noticed. And then it was the way his tongue traced the seam of her lips and the way his heavy palm slid down her back, pressing her to him. And then it was over just as quickly as it had begun.

* * *

Hermione tried her best not to think about it. Afterall, it was only a chance encounter and it wasn't as if anything else would come of it. Her eyes still strayed toward the Slytherin table more often than not. And on Valentine's Day, the little habit bit her in the arse.

Ron and Harry didn't - couldn't - visit often due to auror training. Still, Harry made it to see Ginny, and Ron tagged along.

"Why is Malfoy staring at you?" Ron snapped, his wand had twitching.

She lifted her head, arching an eyebrow curiously. Malfoy's gaze was on her, flicking from her to Ron, and his lips were set in a scowl. "Perhaps it's because we were strapped beneath one of those modified mistletoes." she shrugged. "He probably still thinks we're dating."

All of the colour drained from Ron's face. "He snogged you?" His voice echoed through out the hall, and all eyes were on them.

Hermione could have hit him. "I think it was a mutual thing."

Ginny, ever the one to shake things up, asked, "Are his eyes as grey up close? He's a right prick, but they're pretty."

Hermione swallowed her pumpkin juice, buying herself a bit of time. "No, actually. One is blue, and one is grey. If anything, it's even prettier than I would have thought."

As Ron turned away from her, muttering that she was fraternizing with a traitor, Hermione looked across the hall again. Malfoy was smirking, his angry scowl gone, and he tilted his head toward the large double doors.

He mouthed, 'leave?'

And Hermione nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tumblr post shared in strictly dramione. Written and updated from mobile, so I’m sorry for the mistakes!

He stepped through the Floo, brushing soot and powder from his hair. Expecting to see Granger sprawled out across the sofa with her nose in a book, Draco frowned when she was no where in sight. 

 

“Granger?” He called. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Arching an eyebrow, he noticed there was a book tossed into the floor. It hadn’t been set down gently, but thrown and it has landed with its pages crinkled, and the spine broken. 

 

Draco swallowed his laugh. He made his way through the flat, coming to a stop in the door way of their kitchen. “Why are you standing on that chair?” 

 

Granger stood on top of one of the chairs that she insisted they buy when they moved in, her hair a wild halo around her. “I live here.” She snapped. “I’ll stand where I want.” Her cheeks were red. 

 

A long best of silence passed before he laughed. Draco ran a hand down his face. “Granger,” he pressed. “Come down from there.” 

 

She shook her head. 

 

“Where’s the spider?” Draco asked, and her blush slid down her neck. “You do realize you’re a witch, don’t you? You could blast it to death with a flick of your wrist.” 

 

“It crawled on my hand, and I dropped my wand.” She whined. 

 

He sniggered. “So summon it?” 

 

She put her hands on her hips. “I knew you would be home in a few minutes. I tried to kill it.” 

 

“With the book?” 

 

Hermione chewed her bottom lip. “Maybe. Are you going to kill it or what?” 

 

“Depends,” Draco mused. “What do I get in return?” 

 

Her eyes flashed as she huffed. “For fuck’s sake, what do you want? It’s going to get away!” 

 

“Maybe it will crawl on the bed while we’re sleeping and get trapped in that unruly mane of yours.” 

 

Hermione hopped off the chair, eyeing the floor around her. “I’ll suck you off at the gala this weekend in the loo if you go kill it.” 

 

“Don’t wear knickers either,” Draco said smoothly. 

 

“Fine. Go.” She turned him by his shoulders and pushed him toward the living room. 

 

He laughed and crouched down of front of the sofa. “Fuck, this thing is huge!” 

 

The chair toppled over as she resumed her spot on it. “Set it on fire if you have to. I don’t care, just kill it!” 

 

Draco settles for squishing it with her book, grimacing as he saw it was the first edition of a muggle book he’d bought her. “Do you have any idea how much this was?” 

 

She looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.” 

 

He’d buy her another, Draco supposed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing team at DFW helps us feel special for our birthdays. Here are two drabbles for two lovely writers. Happy birthday! I'm posting the drabbles as one part, but I'd love to here what you think of both!

 

**For TheImperfectionista. Favorite Tropes: Co-Workers, Fake Dating.**

When another one of her friends tied the knot, Hermione smiled, waved, and wished them well.

She ignored Molly asking her when she was going to find a nice wizard to settle down. She didn't care what anyone else thought, did she?

"Hermione!" Molly cried, wrapping her in a hug after Luna and Neville married. "How are you?"

The question was about to leave her mouth, and Hermione still didn't have an answer, not that she particularly wanted one. So she replied, "Oh, I haven't—"

An arm snaked around her wrist, and a glass of champagne was pressed into her hand. Her mouth dried as she recognised Draco Malfoy, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Close your mouth or you'll give it away."

She plastered a happy smile on her face, and a genuine smile curved her lips when Molly walked away, spluttering.

"We'll have to carry on the charade all night." He mused, draining the last of the amber liquid in his glass. "Can you dance?"

"Not very well." She replied honestly.

He took her hand, and settled a hand on her hip, sweeping her onto the dancefloor anyway. "Very well then."

"Are you going to judge me?" Hermione asked, still grinning.

Draco snorted. "Not out loud."

**For otterlyardent. Favorite Tropes: Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Slytherin Hermione.**

Amortentia didn't do this.

It fucking  _didn't._

Yet her mouth was dry as she peered up at the Slytherin Seeker staring down at her while they were trapped in a broom cupboard. "Fucking Salazar's bollocks, it had to be  _you_ , didn't it?" Malfoy growled, but he didn't look like he was all that angry.

No, he actually looked like he wanted to pin her to the shelf behind her and—

"I don't," Hermione's mouth was dry. "I don't understand."

His hand shot out too fast for her to watch, and he lifted her wrist. "See this?" Draco's finger stroked a small mark—was it a small dragon?—on the inside of her wrist that hadn't been there before. "It's a soulmate mark. The Malfoys—we—the Malfoy family was cursed where we can only be with our soulmate over a hundred years ago."

She snatched her hand back. "That's ridiculous. This is just a a side effect of the Amortentia."

He shook his head. "No, it's really not." He lifted his arm, and Hermione saw a small otter tattooed on the inside of his pale, milk white wrist.

"That's my Patronus."

He nodded. "And that's mine."

"You've got to be shitting me." Hermione deadpanned.

Which was why Harry barged into the cupboard, shouting that Malfoy was probably hexing her, only to find her pinned to the shelf with Draco's mouth pressed to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something to fill my boredom while I work on WIPs, you can visit my tumblr at mrsren96, OR you can just tell me what you want. Feedback makes my world go round if you feel so inclined. This could update several times a week, or not at all. :) Thanks for reading me!


End file.
